It's a Girl's Life
by misselaine94
Summary: What if the guy you had a crush on turned out to be a king of another world?
1. Chapter 1

_I hate him._

I leaned back in my chair and stared straight ahead at my English teacher, Mr Sullivan. He finished writing something in neat cursive writing on the board and turned around, smiling. He had a nice smile, I admitted reluctantly. Actually, there was nothing wrong with his ability to look hot.

That was the problem. He wasn't just my teacher. He was my mum's boyfriend, too.

_I hate his guts. _

No one asked him to waltz into my peaceful family life and screw everything up. He tried to be kind, I guess. But taking away my mum is never okay in my books.

It wasn't like I had much of a social life and could escape that way. Being petite, shy and owner of a name no-one could pronounce besides, I was easily overlooked. And unless you count the red-haired guy next door that I used to play with as a kid, I was friendless, too.

"Eloise?"

I was startled by Mr Sullivan's voice in my ear. I flushed red as a slight tittering filled the air around me. "Yes?" I croaked out, struggling to sit up straighter.

Mr Sullivan pretended to sigh, then smiled and sent me a little wink. I ignored it. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Eloise," he began again speaking slowly and clearly, as if I were a five year old. "I was just welcoming a new student to the class. This is Edmund, everyone."

My eyes swivelled over to the door, where a dark-haired boy was standing. He had the most intense brown eyes I'd ever seen, and to my embarrassment, they were directed at me with a quiet amusement reflected in them. I wrenched my gaze away and felt my cheeks grow warmer.

Mr Sullivan hadn't finished, however. He took a quick survey of the room, and then said something that would be the starting of every crazy thing that happened after that.

"Eloise, would you please share your workspace with the new student until we get another desk brought in?"

I cringed inwardly. _Stop picking on me! _Reluctantly, I shoved my books over to one side of my desk and slid my chair over, too. It made a screeching noise in the silence, and I jumped slightly.

"Edmund, would you please take a seat next to Eloise? Now, as I was explaining about the subjunctive verbs…"

I didn't look up as Edmund sat down next to me and placed his books on the desk. The last thing I wanted to do was make eye contact.

Then Edmund leaned over toward me.

"Sorry," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone – thanks for the reviews! It's my first story, so not really sure what to expect ;) If you think I can improve in any way or want to just say something, then I would really love some reviews! Oh, and the next chapters will be longer, too. **

"Hey Edmund, help me with this one?"

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes and sighed heavily. We'd been in the local library for a frustrating two hours, and still hadn't found what we were looking for.

Edmund came up to me, grinning. Ever since that first horrible day when we were forced to share a desk, we'd somehow become good friends that did everything together. _Just friends, _I reminded myself. With his dark eyes and strong jaw, he was easy on the eyes, and sometimes I felt my heart beating faster when he got a little too close to me. But I did my best to ignore it. _Mostly. _

I watched now as he reached up and pulled off the shelf the heavy-looking book I was pointing to. "Famous Fairy Tales" I read out slowly. "Edmund, this could be it!"

He grinned cheekily and I frowned. "What?"

He shrugged and pointed to the words on the blue cover. "Hans Christian Anderson," he read out. "I somehow doubt he's the author of the book we're looking for."

"Okay, fine" I said, taking the book from him. "But we need to find it soon or I'm going to scream." Edmund took one look at my heated face and touched my elbow. "C'mon, let's have a break." He led me to a bench outside near the cafeteria and sat me down. He went over to the counter and ordered two lemonades.

"So are you sure this book is worth all this? I know we've got to do a project on an old legend from literature but can't we just use any title?" Edmund sat down next to me, and handed me my drink. I shook my head stubbornly.

"This book was different. It was amazing. And my dad… well, he used to read it to me." I faltered. Edmund reached over and took my hand. His intense eyes locked onto mine and I felt that familiar nervous twisting in my stomach. "This is important to you," he said softly, leaning forward the tiniest bit. I nodded, and he leaned back again, folding his hands behind his head.

"Besides," I continued, forcing a brighter tone into my voice. "There was a guy with a name just like yours in it. Edmund Pevensie, I think it was. And the…" I trailed off as Edmund suddenly choked on his drink.

"Hey, are you ok?" I said, patting his back. I could feel his body heat coming up through his shirt and I let my hand linger a second longer than was necessary before moving it. He turned to face me with a peculiar look on his face. "What was the guy's name again?" he asked in a strangely quiet voice.

I bit my lip, confused. "Um, Edmund Pevensie or something like that. Why does it matter?"

Edmund didn't answer, but got up and practically ran into the library. I watched his back disappear in astonishment. _What the heck just happened? _I blushed when I remembered my hand on his back. But surely that wouldn't have made him run off…

But within a few minutes Edmund was back, this time clutching a book in his hand. He came up panting, his chest heaving up and down. I smiled up at him tentatively but he shoved the book into my hand almost roughly. "Eloise, is this it?"

I focused my gaze down at the book.

"_The Chronicles of Narnia", _I read out loud.

I ran my hand over the smooth red cover and turned my excited face toward him. "Yes, this is it! Edmund, you're a genius!" He sank down next to me and covered his face with his hands for a brief moment before looking at me. He gave a weak grin.

"Yeah, a complete genius."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your really positive reviews, people! **

"So, are you going to tell me what you were being so mysterious about the other day?"

We were sitting on a bench after school, sharing notes from our English lecture. Edmund scribbled something in his neat, beautifully scripted handwriting on a piece of paper. I glanced down at my own messy scrawl. "For a guy, you write really well," I told him, leaning over to watch him write the words in perfect script.

"Thanks – was that a compliment?" Edmund grinned, nudging me with his shoulder. I laughed with him. _He looks really cute today._ His hair stood up in a little tuft at the front and I longed to run my fingers through it. Instead, I clenched them together so I wouldn't do anything so crazy.

Leaning back, I closed my books and stared out at the view in front of me. We were on top of a hill, and the world was stretched out below us. Edmund looked at me, and smiled a little. He put his notes into his satchel and leaned back, too.

"Wouldn't it be weird if there actually were other worlds like Narnia," I mused. I sensed Edmund stiffen beside me, and I turned to face him curiously. "Eloise, I wouldn't worry about that," he said, almost shortly. But I persisted. "No, I want to know! Why does Narnia have this effect on you?" I asked, trying to catch his eye. Edmund leaned forward on his elbows and didn't say anything for a moment. When he finally looked at me, his face had completely changed. His eyes were like steel, and his strong jaw was clenched. He looked like… a man, not a schoolboy.

I stared at him for a moment. Then all of a sudden, it all clicked in. I knew why Edmund acted so strangely when I talked about Narnia. Why he shared the same name as the boy in the prophecy. Why he was able to find the book so easily the other day. And why he looked like he did right now.

I opened my mouth and a whisper came out.

"King Edmund the Just."

With that, everything started to spin around me like crazy, sending the papers on my lap flying. I grabbed hold of my hat. "What's happening?" I screamed in panic as my schoolbag flew from my grasp. I could dimly hear Edmund shouting something and I felt his hand clasp mine. Then we were plunged into total darkness.

…

When I opened my eyes again, I thought I was dreaming. Stretched out in front of me was a great expanse of soft white sand and beyond that, a sparkling blue ocean.

"Somebody pinch me," I said, closing my eyes. A firm pinch on my upper arm made them fly open again.

"Ow!"

"Well, you asked." Edmund grinned. Then his eyes lit up and he tapped me on my shoulder. "Last one to reach the water has to carry our shoes!" he yelled, running off gleefully.

"Crap," I laughed, flinging off my coat and tearing after him. He had nearly reached the water by the time I caught up to him, and with a final effort I flung myself past him and jumped in the water with a splash just ahead of him. He laughed and a splash of water landed full in my face. I splashed back and a fully-fledged water fight was underway. He came after me, and caught me just before I reached the sand. Before I realized what was happening, his arms slid around my waist and he lifted me up.

"Surrender or get an impromptu bath," he grinned, struggling to hold me as I tried to get down.

"Fine," I laughed with a final struggle. But suddenly I felt him overbalancing and then with a mighty splash we both toppled over into the shallow water and lay there laughing hysterically. The sun was warm on our faces and Edmund propped himself up on one elbow. He leaned over me and gently brushed some gritty sand off my cheek. I couldn't move. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my forehead. Suddenly to my disappointment, he tore his gaze away and looked up at the cliff behind us.

"Hey, what am I doing!" he said, scrambling up and holding out his hand. I took it a little reluctantly. "You're in Narnia and I haven't even given you the royal tour yet!"

"Wait, _what_?" I said, abruptly sitting up. "I'm in… Narnia?"

He grabbed both of my hands and swung me up. "Let's go! I have to show you Cair Paravel and heck, my brothers and sisters are waiting for us. We have to hurry, Lese!"

_Did he just call me Lese? _ "Wait, your brothers and sisters are here? You mean Peter… and Susan, and Lucy?"

He nodded, his face alight with excitement. "I haven't seen them in a few months. C'mon, we have to go."

"But I don't get it," I said, pulling back. "Why were you in England while your family is still here?"

Edmund looked at me and smiled the tiniest bit. "It's a really long story. Look, I'll explain on the way. You ready?" He held out his hand and I took it, feeling the butterflies rise again.

I had the feeling it was going to be a long walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a freaking long time to update this story – life's been hectic lately, and probably will continue to be! But I'll try and get new chapters out as soon as I can :-) Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Narnia was one hell of a beautiful place, I had to admit. The sand was clean and soft, and the water swirling at the edges was a deep azure blue. As we headed further inland, tall pines rose up all around us. I breathed in the scent appreciatively.

I glanced over at my companion walking beside me. Ever since we'd landed in Narnia, Edmund had changed. It was almost as if he'd become bigger, yet at the same time he seemed the same size as he always had been. It sounded weird, but I felt like he was more r_eal _here. Maybe the air had magical qualities? I didn't feel any different, but maybe it took a while. I inhaled then breathed out deeply.

"Nervous?" Edmund asked, turning to look at me with twinkling eyes. I shrugged. Maybe I _was_ a bit nervous. "Tell me about your family," I said, trying to recall what I'd read in the Chronicles of Narnia.

_Was it my imagination, or did Edmund just quickly glance around as if he were afraid of something?_ I looked around at the sun falling in shafts between the trees. We were walking on pine needles now, and they felt soft and slightly springy beneath my feet.

"What do you know about my family already?" Edmund asked me. I hesitated.

"Well, you have a brother and two sisters," I began shyly. "High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the…" I paused, thinking hard. "Queen Lucy the Valiant?"

"Well done!" Edmund smiled at me, a warm smile that made little crinkles appear around his eyes. I felt a little flutter in my stomach. "Shut up," I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"Er, nothing," I laughed, slightly embarrassed. "So how old are they now?"

"Peter is nearly twenty-one, now. His birthday celebration will be next week, actually. Susan is nineteen, and Lucy is sixteen." He stopped.

"And you're eighteen, right?" I prompted. He nodded. "Yeah, just."

We walked along in silence for a moment. "So when is your birthday, Eloise?" Edmund asked, a trifle formally. I looked at him and he burst out laughing. "Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes," he explained. "I'm trying."

I laughed along with him, even though I didn't really get it. "I'm eighteen next week, on Wednesday."

Edmund stopped walking. "That's my brother's birthday!" He grinned at me, and I felt myself grinning back, though I wasn't exactly sure why. He started walking again, grinning and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curiously. Edmund laughed. "Nothing you'd understand," he answered teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Try me," I challenged. He smiled, but shook his head. "It's complicated. Maybe we can talk about it some other time?" I nodded, accepting defeat. We fell silent, and the silence was echoed through those warm quiet woods.

As we walked on, a sudden picture flashed into my mind. _My mum._ I felt a pang deep down inside and I stopped short, emotion flooding through me. Edmund stopped as well. "Eloise? Is everything okay?" he asked, staring at my face and unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"I… I can't do this," I said, turning to look at him. "I have to get home." Edmund opened his mouth but I quickly went on, the words tumbling over themselves.

"I didn't think. I just let myself go along with this entire crazy Narnia thing but I need to get home. I've left my mum all alone and she is probably freaking out right now. No, listen," I said, stopping Edmund from saying anything. "I love this place already and it feels so right but I can't leave my mum alone." I stopped, suddenly exhausted.

Edmund put his hand on my shoulder and moved me around to face him.

"Eloise, you don't get it. You… can't leave."

I stared at him. "You would force me into staying?" I asked incredulously. Edmund shook his head. "No, of course not. But people don't leave Narnia until Aslan says they can."

"You mean my mum could be filing me as a missing person to the police right now and I can't leave?" I asked, emotion making my voice quiver. He nodded.

"But I wouldn't worry about your mum. Do you remember reading how Lucy visited Narnia for the first time and we wouldn't believe her because it took no time at all?"

I nodded slowly, beginning to understand. "It's still the same. When you get back home, it'll be as if you never left." Edmund smiled at me but one of his words echoed in my head.

"Wait, you're not coming back with me to England?" I asked. Edmund didn't say anything. "It's not your choice, is it?" I said quietly. He nodded.

"But let's talk about something else," he said after a little pause. I smiled and nodded. Maybe I didn't want to go home after all. Edmund suddenly grabbed one of my hands and led me to a huge tree that was blocking the view directly in front of us. "What are we doing?" I asked, as he put a finger to his lips and peeked around the tree. I did the same.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey awesome readers! Lol, sorry about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter! I love doing those (in case you can't tell) ;) Thank you so much for reviewing, guys – it means so much to me and encourages me to keep writing Anyway, the storyline is going to move along a little more quickly after this chapter. Enjoy! **

"It's beautiful," I whispered in awe. In front of me was a stretch of smooth water and then a large drawbridge led to the large castle rising up in front of me. It was nothing like the castles in England that I'd seen on the occasional field trip – this was gorgeous. I caught a glimpse of gold pillars and delicate carvings through the great gate in front.

Edmund smiled proudly. "Glad you approve of it," he said, winking at me.

"Wait, what?" I looked at the beautiful building in front of me and back at Edmund. "This isn't where _you_ live?"

Edmund shrugged. "'Fraid so," he said, then laughed as I nudged him. "You little stinker, not telling me you were king of all t_his," _I teased. He threw his head back and laughed, a short loud laugh. Then he leaned over. "We'd better get inside before someone sees us and thinks we're spies or something."

"Wait…" I hesitated. Edmund stopped.

"What is it?"

I looked down at my school dress. It had looked fine before, but now contrasting against the splendour before me, it appeared more grey and drab than ever. Edmund sensed what I was thinking. "We'll find a servant and get changed before we meet my siblings," he assured me. Grabbing my hand, he led me up to the gate and spoke to the guard standing there. The stocky man immediately opened it with a respectful bow. I smiled at him as we passed through.

_I could get used to this._

Edmund led me quickly to the right, pushing aside a little tapestry to disclose a door behind it. He opened it and waved his hand. "Beauty before age," he said with a tiny bow. I laughed. _Yeah, I could get used to that, too._

As we raced through the passage, it became darker and darker until there was very little visible light. I was following Edmund blindly, clutching onto his coat. I felt him grab my hand. "There's nothing to trip over," he said in a low voice. I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. He squeezed my hand a little bit tighter. His skin was warm against mine, and his grip was strong. I shyly squeezed back, and I heard his warm chuckle. Suddenly, I didn't want this passage to end.

But ahead I could see a patch of lighter grey, and it kept getting lighter until Edmund stopped in front of what looked like a door. He undid a bolt and gently eased it open. It creaked a little and he cursed under his breath. Poking his head out, he looked both ways then swung me out into the light. We were in what looked like a meeting room. Tall, carved chairs lined the walls, and in the middle of the room was a table made out of dark wood. It was dimly lit by a large curtain-covered window on the east side.

"C'mon," Edmund whispered. He led me to the large double doors and we slipped through into yet another passage. This one was huge, and covered in beautiful carvings and tapestries. Suddenly, we heard a gentle voice humming a melody. It seemed to be coming from behind one of the doors. Edmund looked at me. "It'll be a servant cleaning or something, just what we want," he whispered. He strode over to the door but before he could move his hand to the doorknob, it flung open and a girl stepped out, then stopped short in astonishment.

"Is that you, Ed?" she whispered. Then, to my surprise, she flung her arms around his neck and laughed, a merry rippling laugh that bounced off the walls and echoed through the hall.

_Wow, friendly servants around here,_ I muttered. I felt awkward standing there. But then Edmund remembered. "Wait, you need to meet someone," he said, prying the girl's arms from his neck and smiling down into her face. He turned her around so she was facing me.

"Lucy, this is Eloise," Edmund said. The girl smiled sweetly. I smiled back. "Hello," I said. Suddenly I realized what he'd said. _Lucy. _Oh crap, this must be the…

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," I said, trying to curtsey and failing miserably. She laughed. "Call me Lucy," she said with another sweet smile. She turned to Edmund excitedly "She's from England?" He nodded, and then whispered something in her ear. Lucy grinned and came over to me. "Welcome to Narnia," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I am so happy to finally meet you. Come, we must get you another dress to wear – traveling between worlds tends to make packing awkward." She laughed again and I found myself laughing with her. She was nothing like I imagined a queen to be. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

Edmund bowed low to me and then disappeared into another door. "He's gone to change," Lucy said, noticing my surprise. She led me into the room she'd just come out of. "You're about my size," she said, looking me up and down thoughtfully. She went over to the large wardrobe and threw the doors open. "Take your pick."

I stared at the rows of beautiful dresses. I'd never seen anything like them. They were all different colours, but each made stylishly and tailored. At home, mum could never afford anything other than the bare necessities, and so I'd grown used to hand-me-downs and wearing the same clothes for two years straight. Lucy thumbed through the racks, humming. "Hey, what about this one?" she asked, pulling out a deep azure blue dress that fell in soft folds to the ground. I'd never seen a colour like that – something between the colour of the sea and a forget-me-not. I rarely wore dresses, but as Lucy held it up to me, I liked it. A lot.

I put it on, and she made me twirl in front of the mirror so she could see what it looked like. "You look like a princess," she said, giggling.

"I wish," I said, holding up the hem of the dress to look at my old muddy gym shoes. She pursed her lips and looked at her own shoes. "Your feet are so much smaller than mine," she said thoughtfully. "And I don't have any of my old shoes here." She hummed a few notes and closed the wardrobe doors. "We'll have some made up for you."

"You really don't have to do that," I protested.

"We wouldn't dare think of doing less," she said teasingly. She held out her hand. "C'mon, you need to meet Peter and Susan. It's almost dinner."

_The high king and queen. _I really didn't want to meet them. They might hate me, or think I'm just trying to leech off their hospitality. I looked down at my blue dress. It was prettier than anything I'd ever worn, and it made me feel different. I turned slightly so I could see myself in the mirror. I'd never thought of myself as pretty. My eyes were a problem, for one thing. They were the colour of the sea on a stormy day and rather oversized. But as I stared at my reflection, I liked what I saw.

"Okay," I said, turning back to Lucy. She reached for my hand. "Let's go."

As we walked along different passageways and up a flight of stairs, Lucy explained the rules of etiquette to me. Inwardly, I groaned. I was not a coordinated person by any means, and putting me in a room full of priceless china and elegant crystal didn't sound like a good idea. _But I can manage, _I argued within. _It's not like I am completely lacking in social graces. _There was no time to warn Lucy, anyway. We'd reached the dining room.

She pushed open the door and walked in, pulling me after her. "Wow," I whispered under my breath. The dining room was one of the nicest rooms I'd ever seen. High ceilinged and elegant, it also had a warm and cosy atmosphere to it. There was a crackling fire at one end of the room, and in front of it were two high backed armchairs facing the flames. Out of one of them rose an extremely good-looking, but serious faced guy. _That has to be Peter._ He grinned when he saw Lucy and walked swiftly over to her. "Hey Lu," he said, giving her a little pinch on her cheek. His eye fell on me and I almost laughed when I saw his face.

"Awfully sorry," he said, looking from Lucy to me. She smiled. "This is Eloise," she said, motioning toward me. "From England."

He smiled, a warm smile that made the corners of his eyes turn into smile wrinkles. "It's my pleasure," he said with a sweeping bow. I stifled a giggle as I tried to return a curtsey. I looked more like a chicken getting off a haystack but Peter didn't laugh. He merely smiled politely and motioned toward the table. "Ladies, please be seated."

Behind us, there was the soft noise of a door being pushed open and I looked over my shoulder. It was Edmund, washed and changed. He'd even brushed his hair. He looked just as he should; a king in his palace. He looked at me and a smile swept his face. He stared at me for just a second too long, then wrenched his gaze away. I felt the butterflies creep up in my stomach. _Does Edmund like me? _I knew I liked him. Maybe even a little more than I should.

We all sat down at the table, except Susan. "She's not feeling well," Peter said gravely. There was a little awkward silence before Peter picked up his silver spoon. "Dig in," he said, lapsing from his dignified voice and sounding like a good hearty Englishman for a moment. I looked at all the cutlery surrounding my plate.

_Crap. How am I supposed to know which spoon to use? _

I heard Edmund cough slightly opposite me and I glanced up. He looked at me, then down at his plate. Slowly and deliberately, he reached for the spoon that was furthest from him and looked at me meaningfully, hiding his smile. I nodded thankfully. _This might be not be as easy as I thought. _


	6. Chapter 6

"This was way easier than I thought it'd be," I mused aloud. Sitting in front of a mirror while Lucy braided my hair, I glanced at her reflection. She was smiling to herself as she tucked a loose end away and pinned it securely.

"What?" I protested, as she kept smiling. "You don't think I'm managing this whole living-in-a-castle thing?"

Lucy shook her head, and broke out into a grin. "No, that's just it… you're doing extremely well." She slid a pin into my hair. "And I'm not the only one who has noticed," she said slowly.

I felt a flush creep up to my cheeks. I knew exactly what she meant. Ever since we'd arrived in Narnia over two weeks ago, it had been hard to ignore the marked attention Edmund had been paying me. I'd be lying to say that I didn't secretly enjoy the way we flirted and laughed together. And it was impossible not to like him. He was so easy going and seemed to love teasing me.

Lucy bent low over my chair. "Be careful, Eloise," she said quietly. I felt a chill inside. Meeting her eyes, I saw worry reflected in them. I felt something in my throat and swallowed hard.

"You don't think I'm good enough for him." It was more of a statement than a question. But instantly Lucy slipped around and knelt down before me. She took one of my hands and shook her head emphatically. "I think you are perfect in every way," she said earnestly. "And it's evident that Edmund and Peter think the same. But Susan…" she trailed off and I nodded, finally understanding.

Susan, while being as gracious and hospitable as a queen _should _be, had shown reserve in welcoming me to the castle. She hadn't joined in with the others in teasing and making me feel at home. _Almost like she resented me being here. _

"She just doesn't seem to like me," I sighed, turning my head so I could see the braids from a better angle. Lucy looked down at her hands. "She's just being too protective over Edmund. She acts like our mother, ever since…" she stopped abruptly and turned away, busying herself with picking up a few hairpins on the ground. I gazed at her reflection thoughtfully, and felt annoyance toward Susan rise within me. _Who the hell does she think she is, thinking I'm not good enough for her precious brother! _

But immediately I felt ashamed. He was king, after all. "Maybe I'll talk with her," I said out loud. Lucy's head bobbed up. "Oh, I wouldn't do that," she cried. "Just… stay out of her way. She'll get over it eventually."

_Maybe. Or maybe I should try and fix it on my own._

My chance came sooner than I thought it would.

Later that day, I was in the garden picking flowers with Lucy. The flowers in Narnia were nothing like anything I'd ever seen back home. The colours were so vibrant, and I told Lucy so. She smiled happily. But before she could say anything, we heard a voice behind us speak.

"Lucy."

I felt Lucy stiffen, and I glanced behind curiously. Susan stood on the path, her chin high and her black hair shining in the sun. "Dear," she said, forcing a gentler tone into her voice. "You're wanted inside." Lucy looked at me, then back at Susan. "Now?"

"Yes, right now." Susan didn't move as Lucy, after a worried look at me, slipped past her up to the house. She looked at me steadily for a moment then turned to leave.

"Wait… Your Highness," I called after her.

"What is it, Eloise?" she asked quietly, without turning around. My heart was pounding, but I forced myself to speak.

"I… Has Edmund…" I fumbled over my words. "Has he… said anything about me?"

She turned then, and I saw the flash of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and her words were cold as steel. "Why should he have anything to say about _you_," she asked, looking directly at me.

"I… well, I thought…" I stopped, not knowing how to continue.

She took a step nearer to me. "You thought what? You thought that he liked you?" Her eyes were as hard as her voice, now.

"Well, he seemed…"

"He seemed nothing!" she flashed out, cutting me off. "In fact, he seemed perfectly fine until you turned up!"

I tried to stare back at her, but she took another step toward me. "You, in your insolence and pride, think you can just waltz into our lives and steal my brother's heart," she said furiously, but keeping her voice low. I opened my mouth to speak, but she went on.

"You should know right now that he will never, ever like you. And if you truly wanted what was best for him, you'd stay away."

"Let him be the judge of that," I challenged, but my voice quivered. _Was she speaking the truth?_

Susan stared at me for a moment in silence. Then she leaned forward and said the next sentence that shook me to the core.

"You aren't his equal, and never will be. You are nothing!"

I stared at her, stunned. _You are nothing. _The words echoed in my mind over and over. Susan looked at me, then turned her heel and walked swiftly away. My breath hitched in my throat. _If I truly wanted what was best for him, I would stay away…_

I stumbled over to a ledge that overlooked the ocean. The water was a deep golden in the dying light, reflecting the sinking sun.

"I should stay away," I whispered. I looked down at the sharp drop below me. For a moment, I felt dizzy. Then I shook my head and the feeling went away. I sat there until the sun faded completely. The breeze was cooler now, and I shivered. _I should go. _Standing up, I turned for one last look at the ocean.

Then it happened. I felt my foot slip on the loose gravel underneath and with a sickening lurch, I felt myself falling.

Desperately, I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me before the world around me disappeared and I felt my mind slipping into a deep blackness…


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a dazzling drop right in front of me. I fought the urge to scream again and instead closed my eyes. _This is a nightmare. I'm going to die out here, alone. _I opened my eyes again and saw that I had fallen onto a ledge jutting out of the cliff. I looked up behind me. I'd fallen about three metres. But there was no way I could climb up the vertical rock face. It was getting darker, too, and the cold air was giving me goose bumps.

There was nothing to it. I was going to have to scream for help.

Suddenly, I heard the most welcome sound in the world.

"Eloise? Eloise, is that you?" It sounded like Edmund.

"Please, please get me out of here," I begged, tears of relief streaming down my face. I saw the long end of a rope snake down toward me, and I clutched it thankfully. "Tie it around your waist," my rescuer called out, and I hurried to obey. I held on for dear life as I was slowly pulled up. The rope burned and stung my raw hands, but I gritted my teeth and held on. I resisted the temptation to glance below; certain death awaited me if I let go.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I found myself being lifted by strong hands over the edge and onto solid ground. I collapsed on the grass, feeling waves of emotion wash over me. I was alive, and safe – and apparently I owed it all to my rescuer.

I lifted my head around to thank him. "Edmund, you…" my voice faded as I heard a deep chuckle.

"It's not Edmund," Peter said, moving his face toward the fading sunlight so I could see him.

"It was you who saved me?" I whispered, looking up into his eyes. They were focused intently on me and I found myself staring back and unable to break his gaze. The corner of his mouth twitched just a little.

"Well, yeah," he said in a husky voice. _How come I never noticed how blue his eyes were?_

"Thanks," I whispered. A gust of cold air whipped against the cliff side and I shivered involuntarily. Peter immediately noticed, his face clouding over with concern. He looked around him desperately, and finding nothing to wrap me in, he grabbed the corners of his shirt and begun to peel It off.

"You… don't have to do that," I said awkwardly, placing my hand on his wrist. He shrugged. "I'm actually rather warm at the moment." He grinned. "Saving people is hot work." He pulled the shirt over his head and knelt down to wrap it securely around me. I tried not to stare at the defined muscles on his chest, though he was so close. _Talk about 'hot' work…_

Before I could say anything, we heard the sound of voices in the distance and a lantern light shone out over the garden, before the carrier saw us and let out a yell. "There she is!"

In less than a minute, I was surrounded by people all talking and exclaiming at once.

"What happened?"

"What were you doing out here by yourself?"

"Feel her hands, they are freezing!"

"Leave her alone," Peter's strong voice carried through the noise. "She's still in shock." With that, he lifted me up in his arms despite my feeble protests and strode off firmly toward the house, Lucy hovering around us. He laid me in my bed and left immediately, without a backward glance.

"I need to thank him," I said weakly, as Lucy drew up a rug over my shoulders. "

"You'll get a chance later," she soothed, patting me on my shoulder. She blew out the candle.

"Get some sleep," she said into the darkness, and I heard the soft sound of the door closing behind her. I lay flat, staring at the ceiling. The night's events replayed through my mind, and I shuddered as I remembered the steep drop and… I felt my forehead. Already a bump was forming.

"Crap," I muttered, knowing that the morning light would most likely disclose a beautiful purple colour on that spot. I heard a chuckle.

"Who's there?" I called out. I felt my hand being gripped in a warm embrace. "Edmund?"

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper, squeezing my hand tighter. "I'll never forgive myself for not coming immediately after we missed you…" he groaned. I squeezed his hand back as tightly as I could.

"It's okay. Peter rescued me…" my voice trailed off as I had a sudden remembrance of Peter without his shirt on. _Damn._

"Yeah," Edmund said shortly. "Peter rescued you."

"He was amazing," I said honestly. "He –"

"Well, never mind, the main thing is that you're safe," Edmund interrupted. His voice became soft. "And I am so glad you are." I felt the brush of his warm lips against my forehead before he got up off my bed. Pausing at the door, he looked back for a second and I stared at his silhouette framed against the light in the hallway.

"Goodnight, Lese." Then he was gone.

…

I trailed my hand listlessly over the beautifully embroidered rug covering me. I'd woken up that morning with a terrible headache and – as I predicted, a lovely purple blotch on my forehead. The short, elderly doctor had advised I stay in bed for at least two days. I seethed inwardly. What am I supposed to do in bed all day? But I merely smiled at the physician and lay back, looking the picture of obedience.

I still hadn't seen Susan since my fall. Lucy had told me that the high queen had been feeling unwell and had retired to her chambers for a few days. I wondered how much of her feeling "unwell" was due to me. I shivered as the memory of her angry face came into my mind, and I recalled the harsh words she had thrown at me.

"Cold?" a male's voice enquired from my doorway, and my eyes shot around to see who it was. Peter stood in the doorway, with a warm smile on his face. He gently pushed open the door a few inches. "May I come in?" he asked.

I let my lips fall into a smile and struggled to sit up straighter. "Please," I said, clearing my throat. He walked over toward my bed, and drew up a chair. I felt myself blush as his eyes wandered across my face, taking in my bruise and stopping to linger on my own eyes.

"How are we today?" he asked, still staring into my eyes. I felt a tiny bit breathless. _Why did he have to keep doing that? _But I liked the way he said "we". It was silly, but it made me feel accepted. After Susan's speech to me yesterday, my emotions were still rather fragile.

"Fine, thank you," I answered trying not to wince from the pain as I reached up to touch the bump on my head. He gently reached up and pulled my hand away toward the bed coverlet. But instead of letting it go, he held it there, cradled in his warm, strong hands. "I'm glad you're safe," he said low, his voice sounding gruff. _Was that emotion I detected beneath the words? Why would he be emotional about me? And since when was the high king ever emotional?_

"I never got to thank you yesterday," I began, trying to gently free my hand. It didn't work, because he just held on tighter. I felt my cheeks grow red, and I felt uncomfortable. Why was Peter being so friendly?

"You saved my life," I said eventually, after a little pause. "I don't know how to thank –"

"Don't," Peter said, raising his eyes to mine. "It was nothing. You were in danger, and I happened to hear you call for help." He shrugged, but his voice was warm. "I'm glad I did."

I smiled back at him.

"Why were you out there alone anyway?" he asked casually. It was natural that he would ask but I felt my insides twist and heat mount up to my forehead. _Should I tell him what Susan said to me about Edmund? _The words were on the tip of my tongue but then something stopped me. _He was being nice to me now, but he still might react about me and Edmund. Even worse, he might tell Susan or even Edmund about it. _That thought made me cringe and I quickly glanced up to see him watching me curiously.

"The sunset was beautiful," I began lamely, searching for the first excuse that came into my mind. Knowing that wouldn't be enough, I plunged on. "I've never seen one like it in England. It just captured me completely and before I realized, it was getting dark." I stopped for breath, and he gestured for me to continue. "I turned to go, and slipped on the loose gravel and fell. The rest you already know," I finished, holding my breath to see if he believed my lie. But thankfully, he seemed to.

"Next time you feel like gazing at sunset, take someone with you," was his only comment as he released my hand and slowly stood up. He smiled down at me. "I'd better get back to work. Try and sleep, it'll feel a whole heap better afterwards." He closed the door behind him, and I was left with my own thoughts.

_Why was Peter being so friendly to me? He couldn't possibly like me, could he?"_

Thoughts whirled around in my mind, and I shook my head impatiently. Maybe Peter was right. I should get some sleep, and see what happens next.

As I closed my eyes, the last thing I remembered wasn't Edmund, but Peter's steel blue eyes staring into my own.

**What do you think guys? The last chapter was a bit dramatic, wasn't it? And yeah, Susan is a bitch, isn't she? But we'll see what happens... *wink* LOVE your reviews!**


	8. Author's Note

Hello my awesome readers! Just thought I'd put a little note in here telling you that I'm going to be away for about six days, so don't expect any updates from me until after that. But I promise I will keep writing and I'll post more than one chapter first thing when I arrive home. ;) Pretty please keep reviewing my story – if you think I can improve in any way then let me know! What do you think of Eloise & Peter? Do you think a fight is brewing between the Pevensie siblings about Eloise? Do you think there should be a kissing scene? Let me know, cos I really do love hearing your opinions! ;)

Until next week! xo


	9. Chapter 8

_Craaaaaaaack._

My head shot up from my pillow as I heard an unfamiliar noise. _Was that a gunshot? _Then I caught myself. Of course they didn't have guns in Narnia.

Even with that knowledge in my head, I still made my way over to the window cautiously and peeped out through the thick glass panes. There was a courtyard spread out below me. Standing near one of the pillars was Edmund, and as I watched, he lifted a strong looking whip above his head and brought it down with a loud crack. It resounded against the cobblestones and made me jump.

Then I saw someone – or some_thing _approaching Edmund from across the courtyard. Was it a man or – I gasped as he came into view. _What the heck? _Half man, half horse? I stared breathlessly, unable to break my gaze. The th_ing _went right up to Edmund and bowed low, from the waist. Edmund reached out his hand and grasped the th_ing's _hand, shaking it heartily. Then the two walked off toward the stables.

I lingered by the window a moment longer, puzzled. What was that strange creature doing here? I wondered if I should tell someone. But it was really none of my business, and Edmund might get upset with me if I say anything.

Suddenly I felt tired and made my way over to the bed. One good thing about living in a castle was that I got a simply huge bed. _Sometimes it gets lonely here, too. _I repressed a sigh as I traced patterns on the coverlet. The Pevensies had been so busy lately. I hadn't seen them all day. Leaning back on my pillow, I let myself daydream about Edmund until a welcome blackness wafted over my eyes.

_I was in a forest, filled with beautiful tall pine trees. The sun streamed in shafts through the leaves, and the warm scented pine needles underfoot were soft and springy. It was still, and very, very quiet. A faint buzzing noise filled my ears, like the noise of a thousand crickets underground._

_As I rounded a tree, I saw Edmund standing in a little clearing. The sun poured on his head, bringing out glinting highlights in his dark hair. He smiled when he saw me, and held out his hand._

_I reached out and touched it. The shock of his fingertips touching mine sent a shiver up my spine. His skin was hot to the touch._

_His gaze met mine and another shiver went through me. His dark liquid eyes locked onto mine, and I was unable to break away. Still looking deep into my eyes, he brought his hand sliding around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our chests bumped, and the corner of his lips turned up in a smile. I felt myself struggling to breathe. He was so close. His other hand trailed up my arm, until it reached the bare skin on my neck and he cupped his hand around my cheek, pulling me closer and closer into himself. His head slowly bent down toward mine. His lips…_

I woke up with a start. Sitting up, I pressed my hand against my pounding chest. What had woken me? Ignoring the pangs of disappointment and loss thudding inside of me, I slid out of bed. Pulling on the soft silky gown hanging on the back of the door, I crept out into the hallway just in time to see Lucy's back disappear around the corner. Right then, I decided to follow her.

Following her was easy. Back in England, I'd gotten used to creeping around; spying on my mum's boyfriend, mostly. I mean, he'd never done anything suspicious, but I was fiercely protective of my mother. Even thinking about her gentle, sweet face made my eyes grow misty and I blinked my eyes rapidly. _Don't go there, _I scolded myself. I had to stay focused or I'd never make it.

Suddenly I flung myself back around the corner. Lucy had stopped and as I watched, she glanced around her and quickly stepped through a door. I waited a few seconds before creeping up to the large door. I placed my hand on the knob and held my breath. But nothing happened, and I turned it slightly. _Damn. _It was locked.

But I could hear voices inside. And the keyhole was right at eye level. I glanced around the hallway. No one was in sight, but I knew a servant could easily come around the corner.

I bent forward and focused my eye onto the large keyhole. For a while I could see nothing but blackness, then my eyes slowly adjusted and I could make out three figures. No, four? I wasn't sure. Then one of them reached up and pulled a string dangling from the ceiling. Instantly the room was flooded with light, and I could see clearly.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy were sitting in a circle, on wooden chairs. There was a fourth chair beside them, empty. They were talking amongst themselves in low tones, and I itched to know what they were saying. But before I could think of something, I heard the sound of footsteps around the corner. They were headed toward me, and I knew I needed to get out of the way – fast. There was an old oak chest on one side of the corridor, and I struggled to pull the heavy lid open and slip inside before the owner of the footsteps walked around the corner.

As soon as I closed the lid again, I heard the footsteps come right up to the door opposite me and stop. Quietly, I lifted the lid a few centimetres and peeped out.

Although I could only see her feet and the back of her legs, I knew who it was.

_Susan._

She opened the door and walked steadily inside, closing it behind her. Now was my chance. I waited a few seconds, and climbed out of the oak chest. Pressing my ear against the keyhole, I listened.

"…and as a guest, it is our duty to look after her," It sounded like Peter. There was a babble of voices; before Susan's cold, clear voice overtook the rest.

"Guest or not, she is an imposter and a thief." For a moment I stood, stunned. Is that what Susan had against me? She thinks I'm a thief? It was too ridiculous. I pressed my ear against the door again.

"Susan, that's ridiculous," I heard Edmund protest. I smiled a little. _At least I'm not the only one who thinks that. _

"You can choose not to believe it, Edmund – but it doesn't change the truth." Susan sighed. "I wish it weren't true." I felt a wave of confusion. Why was she acting like this?

"What are you holding against her?" Lucy asked in a small voice. She'd been silent up to this point, but I knew that she had been taking it all in. I could imagine her chin quivering, and I felt sorry for her.

"She's not who she says she is," Susan said, with a little sniff. "Believe me, I know."

What was she going on about? I snorted, finding the situation almost humorous.

Behind me, I heard another snort.

Whirling around, I found I was face to face with… the th_ing. _

Up close, he was still as strange as I thought he was. He didn't look very old, and he had a nice face. But what the heck was wrong with the rest of him? Surely it wasn't normal to go walking around with a horse's butt attached to you?

"Spying, are we?" he enquired.He said it in a quiet, sort of laughing way. I felt uncomfortable.

The th_ing _glanced around and looked back at me. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Nothing to say for yourself, eh? Well, you'd best come with me."

"Wait, I can explain," I began, alarmed.

"Not here you can't," he replied, taking my arm and almost pushing me down the hallway. _Crap, he's strong. _

He went right up to a door at the end of the corridor and all but dragged me in. Then he closed the door behind him and folded his arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I rubbed my arm, inwardly furious. _Who did he think he was, shoving me around like this? _

"I'm Eloise," I said a little bit sulkily, not looking up.

But immediately the expression on his face changed. "_You're_ Eloise, the girl that arrived with Edmund?"

"Well, yes," I said cautiously. But he walked forward and bowed low, at the waist.

"I do beg your pardon, ma'am. I had no idea." He bowed again. "It's my pleasure."

"Um mine, too," I answered, slowly. _What just happened? _The t_hing_ saw the confusion on my face and hastened to explain.

"King Edmund told me much about you. I'm Narcoth, son of Arius the centaur."

"You're a centaur?" I asked. He nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"Wasn't there something about centaurs in the book of Narnia stories?" I asked.

"Yes, there is," Narcoth said, slowly. He hesitated. "How do you know about that book?"

"Well, Edmund and I found it at the library in England," I began and promptly stopped as a flood of memories came into my mind. _Edmund was still a boy back then. _I thought about him now. _He's a man now. A king._

A curious look passed over Narcoth's face, but it quickly disappeared and he nodded at me politely. "Well, I suggest you get back to your room and… well, change before anyone else comes along," he said with something of a smile on his face. I looked down at the dressing gown. While pretty, there was no way anyone could mistake it for a dress.

"I suppose you are right," I acknowledged. I held out my hand. "It was nice to meet you, Narcoth."

He looked at my hand, and then back at me. "Uh, indeed," he answered, before quickly turning away and walking stately back up the hallway.

"Weird," I muttered to myself. Then I remembered the meeting, and I felt panic spread through me. What had they decided to do about me?

_**So **_**sorry for taking so freaking long to update! You guys are amazing – you all get a gold star for being so patient ;) What did you think of this chapter? New chapters are on their way – and things are gonna get pretty intense! Reviews are lovely 3**


	10. Chapter 9

"Here, drink it while it's hot," Lucy said smiling, as she handed me a steaming cup of something that looked like hot chocolate. I took a sip. It was sweet and foamy, warming me right down to my toes.

"This is really good," I said, taking another sip. _Pity we don't have drinks like this in England._

"Edmund made it," Lucy said, picking up some clothes off the floor. She held up the nightgown.

"Did you wear this out?"

I stared at the silky robe dangling in front of me. I needed to think of an excuse, and fast. "I… um, heard a noise outside in the hallway, so I went to see what it was," I babbled. "And I met Narcoth," I finished, feeling my cheeks blush. _I am so bad at lying._

But Lucy didn't seem to notice. "Really? Oh, I'm so glad. Narcoth is a really good friend of Edmunds," she informed me, folding up the nightgown and placing it at the end of my bed. I smiled to myself. "Yeah, seems like it."

Lucy glanced at the wardrobe. "Do you feel like getting up?" she asked, and I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Why?" I asked quickly. "Did you all want to tell me something?" I bit my lip after saying the words, remembering that I wasn't supposed to know anything.

Lucy looked at me curiously. "The doctor said you could get up today if you liked," she said, taking my hand and rubbing it gently. "Your bruise is almost gone."

I felt the bump on my forehead. Lucy was right, the swelling and discoloration had nearly faded. _Maybe I should get up._

Lucy waltzed over to the wardrobe and scanned the rows of dresses. She pulled out a soft grey dress that flowed gently to the ground. It was trimmed with lace and even though it was simple, it looked stylish.

"Here, I'll leave you to put this on," she said, laying it on the back of a chair and smiling as she whisked out of the room. I slowly got out of bed, shivering as a cold draft hit my legs.

I picked up the dress, running my fingers over the smooth silky fabric and went behind the little changing screen. I hummed a little tune as I pulled my nightgown off over my head.

"Eloise?"

My arms flew wildly as I grabbed the nearest piece of clothing at hand and wrapped it around me.

"Who's there?" I called out cautiously.

"Um, Edmund of course," he replied, and I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Where are you? Playing hide and seek?"

"No, no!" I frantically tried to find the sleeves on my dress. _Damn where are they?_

"You're not doing a very good job of hiding," Edmund chuckled, and I gave up on the dress and grabbed a sheet hanging over the back of the screen.

"Where could she be?" Edmund mused, and I heard him take a step toward the screen. I wrapped the sheet around my body and flung the corner over my shoulder just as Edmund rounded the screen and stopped in surprise.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he mumbled, backing away with a red face. I burst into hysterical laughter and collapsed on the floor. Edmund stared at me, not sure if I were laughing or crying. He awkwardly knelt down and patted my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, evidently worried about my mental health. I wiped my eyes, and shook my head, trying to get my breath back.

"No, I'm fine," I laughed, jumping up quickly. Too quickly. I hit something and Edmund was suddenly on the floor at my feet. He covered his eye and rocked back and forth, moaning loudly.

"Oh my gosh, Edmund?" I knelt beside him in a panic. _I must have knocked his eye out! _I stared around me wildly. "I'll ring for Lu – ooofh!" The words were knocked out of my mouth as Edmund suddenly wrapped his arms around me and grinned, pulling me down beside him.

"Gotcha."

"Youuuuuuuuuu," I laughed, struggling to free myself. _Damn he's got muscles!_

Eventually I gave up and we lay there, laughing till our stomach muscles ached. I suddenly noticed that my sheet had come undone, and my bare shoulders were showing. I felt a blush creep across my face, growing warmer as Edmund propped himself up on one elbow and looked at me. His eyes travelled over my pale shoulders and wandered back to my face. His own face was heated and his dark hair was standing up, tousled and messy. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through it.

But suddenly there was a knock at the door. We flew apart, and I dashed behind the screen, rapidly slipping on my dress. Edmund quickly sat on the edge of my bed, running a hand over his hair and straightening his collar.

"Eloise?" Lucy called out, tapping the door again. "Are you almost finished dressing?"

"Almost," I called back, shaking out the folds in the fabric. "I'll be out in a minute."

Lucy left and I walked out from behind the screen and smiled at Edmund sitting on my bed. His look of relief mirrored mine, and his smile was both apologetic and mischievous.

"You like to live on the wild side, don't you?" he grinned up at me, shaking his head.

I arched my eyebrows and pretended to ponder his question. "Pretty much," I said, placing a hand on my hip. "Can't handle it?"

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Challenge accepted, _lady _Eloise," he said, emphasizing the word _lady. _We laughed together. "But seriously, we should go," Edmund said, not sounding like he wanted to at all.

"I need to fix my hair," I said, turning to look in the mirror hanging on the wall. Little wisps of hair had escaped the loose bun that was swept on top of my head. Edmund suddenly got up and stood behind me. "Allow me?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You know how to do hair?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm the best out of my family," he boasted, then laughed sheepishly. "Lucy has made me do her hair ever since we were little."

I smiled at him through the mirror. "Well then, sir Edmund," I gave in, shrugging my shoulders.

To my surprise, it only took him a few minutes and soon my hair was piled on top of my head in a beautiful French twist. I stared at my reflection. "Thanks, Edmund," I whispered. He smiled broadly. "You're welcome. But…" he pulled my chair around so I was facing him.

"But?" I asked.

"We really have to go," Edmund said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the chair. We exited the room hastily just before Lucy and Peter rounded the corner. Edmund dropped my hand and coughed, trying to appear as if he'd just met me.

"Oh, Edmund, you found her," Lucy said brightly, smiling at us. Peter came toward me, a smile stretched on his lips.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, offering me his arm. I shot a quick glance at Edmund as I took it, but he was busy talking to Lucy.

"Fine, thank you," I answered, smiling at him briefly. He led me down the corridor, toward the breakfast table. He chose a seat for me right next to himself, and I felt a little tightening in my chest. _Why _was_ he being so friendly again?_

Edmund and Lucy sat down opposite us and a butler brought in the food. It was delicious; hot sausages bursting a little at the sides, and melt-in-your-mouth eggs, buttery toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. I ate hungrily as Peter and Edmund discussed the events of the day.

"I daresay Eloise would like to go for a ride sometime?" Peter said, smiling down at me. I smiled back. "I'd love to," I said, taking a sip of juice. It tasted nothing like the watery oranges in England – this was rich and sweet, with an intense flavour.

"Or we could go to the beach," Edmund cut in, looking at me from across the table. "Eloise loves the beach." He glanced slyly at me and I looked down at my plate, trying to hide my smile.

"I'm sure a ride would be more appropriate," Peter said a trifle stiffly. I frowned, and Edmund snorted slightly. "Taking a walk on a sunny beach is far less strenuous than a ride, believe me."

"Maybe, but it isn't sunny today and it will be too cold. We'll take a ride." Peter's voice was cold and left no room for argument. Edmund fell silent, and I shot a brief smile in his direction.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door and the butler stepped in, holding a smooth envelope on a small silver tray. "Begging your pardon, your Majesties," he said, with a bow to Peter. "But this was delivered by a faun. He said it was urgent."

Peter took the envelope and nodded at him. "Thank you, Azaroth," he said shortly. He stood up and excused himself.

Edmund sighed and put his napkin down. Lucy placed her hand on his arm.

"We can go to the beach tomorrow," she said hopefully. Edmund smiled at her but looked back at me.

"That's not the point," he said, his intense eyes staring into mine. I stared back, wondering what he was thinking.

But before he could say anything else, the door flew open and Peter stepped into the room.

I stared at his face. It was a shade paler than usual, but his lips were set and his eyes were dark.

"Edmund, Lucy," he said quietly. "Please come to my office. Now."

He bowed at me and they left the room, leaving alone.

I got up and walked over to the large windows. Staring out over the mist falling on the hills, I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling inside. Whatever was written in that letter, I knew it wasn't good.


End file.
